


Late Night Talks

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: For Our Cute Little Katsudon <3 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mama!Yuuri, Mpreg, Papa!Victor, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Yuuri bị đánh thức bởi cuộc trò chuyện của Viktor với đứa con còn chưa ra đời của họ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Night Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563513) by [Sierra_Oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Oceans/pseuds/Sierra_Oceans). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Cái drabble tôi viết trước đó được rất nhiều người yêu thích nên tôi nghĩ, "Tại sao không tiếp tục nhỉ?", và thành quả là đây! Nếu bạn không để ý, nó có liên quan đến Mpreg đấy. Không thích thì đừng đọc nhá. Chúc vui! :D
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Có gì cần nói đã nói hết ở part 1 rùi a :3

 

Yuuri đang gặp vài vấn đề về chuyện ngủ nghỉ trong lúc mang bầu. Thật khó cho cậu để có thể tìm được một vị trí thoải mái và thảnh thơi ngủ cả đêm. Cậu cựa mình đôi chút, cảm thấy hơi hơi nhột nơi vùng bụng đang để hở của mình. Cậu phủi tay xua nó đi, để rồi một lúc sau cái cảm giác đó lại đến. Lần này nhiều sức ép hơn chút. Cậu hé mắt nhìn xuống và qua ánh trăng le lói ngoài cửa sổ, cậu có thể thấy được thân ảnh rực sáng của Viktor đang tựa đầu lên bụng cậu, quay mặt đi khỏi Yuuri, và anh đang nói chuyện. Anh đang nói với bé con của hai người. Cảnh tượng đơn độc này khiến những giọt nước mắt chân thành nơi khoé mi Yuuri chực trào, nhưng cậu vẫn kìm lại được. Cậu tiếp tục giả vờ như đang say giấc để nghe ngóng xem Viktor nói gì.

 

“Papa đang rất háo hức để được gặp con.” Viktor du dương nói, rê tay vẽ những đường tròn nhỏ lên bụng Yuuri. “Cả Mama cũng vậy. Mama đang chăm sóc con rất tốt.” Yuuri mỉm cười trước cái cảm giác ngọt ngào khi được vuốt ve ấy. “Hy vọng con sẽ có mái tóc của Mama và đôi mắt của Papa. Trông con sẽ rất đáng yêu. Dù thế nào đi chăng nữa thì con cũng sẽ vô cùng xinh xắn.”

 

Viktor cựa mình, và Yuuri nhanh chóng nhắm tịt mắt lại. Viktor nhẹ nhàng vén áo Yuuri, mặc dù nó đã được kéo cao lên một chút khỏi cái bụng đang nhô dần. Anh đặt những nụ hôn nho nhỏ lên phần bụng dưới của cậu. “Papa không thể chờ để được chơi game cùng con, dạy con tập đi, tập nói, tập chạy. Nếu muốn con còn có thể trượt băng như Mama và Papa.” Tim Yuuri như muốn nổ tung bởi niềm hạnh phúc vô bờ khi cậu nghe Viktor thầm thì những kế hoạch dành cho cục cưng của họ sau này. “Nếu con là con trai, Papa nghĩ nên đặt tên con là Alexander. Còn nếu là con gái, có lẽ Mama sẽ là người chọn tên cho con vậy.” Viktor ngẩng đầu lên và liếc Yuuri qua cái bụng bự của cậu. “Yuuri, nếu con là con gái thì em sẽ đặt tên con là gì?”

 

Yuuri kinh ngạc mở mắt. Viktor phì cười. “Anh biết là em vẫn tỉnh.” Yuuri mỉm cười rạng rỡ. “Em thích tên con gái là Yuna.” Cậu trả lời.

 

“Yuna...” Viktor nghiền ngẫm cái tên trong đầu. “Được thôi,” Anh cúi xuống, ôm cả Yuuri lẫn đứa bé khi Yuuri nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve mái tóc trắng mềm mại của anh. “Alexander hay Yuna, Mama và Papa sẽ gặp lại con vào buổi sáng nhé. Đã quá giờ ngủ rồi tình yêu ạ.” Anh đặt một nụ hôn lên đứa trẻ còn chưa ra đời và một nụ hôn lên đôi môi của người anh yêu, trước khi say giấc với cả hai trong vòng tay mình.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> ( Cũng chả khác gì part 1 nên thôi không dịch nữa nhé :v )


End file.
